<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Come Inside by PossessiveApostrophe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26856730">Come Inside</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PossessiveApostrophe/pseuds/PossessiveApostrophe'>PossessiveApostrophe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne &amp; Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cock Slut, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Feminization (implied), Hand Jobs, Homophobic Language, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sibling Incest, Size Difference, Size Kink, Slut Shaming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:47:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26856730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PossessiveApostrophe/pseuds/PossessiveApostrophe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>James lived alone. Albus liked to use that to his advantage.</p>
<p>Or, it's easy to get laid when your brother is a whore with an empty flat.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Albus Severus Potter/James Sirius Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>129</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Come Inside</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TW for use of f slur during sex</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The best thing about James moving out was that he had a whole apartment and didn’t have any flatmates. Albus found this fact extremely convenient and managed to find himself visiting his brother’s place often. It wasn’t much, of course, a small kitchen, bedroom and living space, but it was certainly big enough for what Albus had planned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James was practically shaking in Albus’ presence, eyes wide as if spooked, and knees knocking together. Albus knew better, though, James wasn’t scared of him. No, he was on edge waiting for him. It was cute, seeing him so eager and apprehensive, as if James was constantly fighting the need to bend over or to run away. Having that effect on someone usually so self-asserting was a heady, powerful feeling and Albus lapped it up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know what you’re still doing in here.” Albus said, the edge to his voice a warning. Upon hearing it, James practically jumped in his attempt to get to the bedroom. Albus waited a few moments so he could control the broad grin on his face. What a good boy his brother was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And he certainly was. When Albus followed him into the bedroom, James was already stripped down to his underwear and on all fours on the bed. His back was arched, pushing his round bum into the air, and his legs were spread enough to open his cheeks. Albus wanted to tear the boxers off him and see that puckered hole peeking out at him. He refrained, however, preferring to keep James on edge for a little while before he gave in to the lust of entering that tight hole.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Merlin, look at you.” Albus walked around the bed, taking in the sight. “You look like a cheap hooker.” James whined- he loved it when Albus talked down to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Albus laughed. “It’s disgusting, really. How much you love to be treated like a whore.” He let his hand trail lightly along James’ spine, relishing in the way his whole body shivered. Even after all that time, he was still so reactive, each touch making him squirm like a virgin. “Nothing but a little cockwhore, are you Jamie?” Another whine, like he was a fucking mutt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Albus let his hands wander, feeling up the body that belonged to him. He grabbed James’ arse massaging it gently. It really was a cute, perky thing. Round enough to grip onto whilst pounding into it. Merlin, Albus loved James’ bum. He gave it a quick slap before moving on. When his hands moved lower, he almost laughed again. His brother had barely been touched and already he was sporting a stiffy. “How are you even hard? What’s wrong with you?” From experience, Albus knew James’ face would be beat red and all screwed up to hide his embarrassment. Even better was the fact that his cock twitched in his hands. “Answer me, Jamie.” He requested, almost kindly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t help it, Albus.” James responded, voice low, “I’ve been hard since you got here.” At that, Albus did laugh. That was pathetic, even for James.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll take it as a compliment, you needy faggot.” James’ breath hitched. Albus removed his hand from James’ erection. “Tell me what you are or I won’t let you cum.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m a needy faggot.” He repeated, voice quivering at the words. As a reward, Albus slipped his fingers into the waistband of his boxers and slowly pulled them down. James’ hole was already slick with lube, red and puffy and glistening. He grinned at the sight. Albus was far too impatient to bother with foreplay, preferring to jump straight into a rough fuck. As he was kind, he always let James prepare himself beforehand. It amused him to picture James’ fingers shoved up his arse and rocking back on them, trying his best not to cum. Slut, he thought, trailing a nail along the hot rim and watching with glee as he twitched and shivered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Albus pressed one finger into the tight hole, letting the muscle wrap around his knuckles. He let out a little moan of approval and James pushed against him, sucking Albus’ finger all the way inside him. He really wanted it. That much was obvious from the angry, red erection straining against his belly. Albus tugged his own hard cock, he couldn’t deny him that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t take much to push the head of his dick past the rim. He felt good, squeezing his muscles so that he was nice and tight for Albus. He sunk deeper. James moaned wantonly as Albus pushed his cock to the hilt. His arse wrapped around him so beautifully and he slapped a pale cheek to see some colour in it. The noise James made was disgustingly erotic- something so desperate and needy that Albus couldn’t help but laugh at him. “Do all the women you fuck know?” James shook his head. “Do they know that no matter how many times you fuck them, deep down you’ll aways be a cock-hungry faggot?” A loud groan ripped out of James’ throat and he thrusted back on Albus begging for more. He grinned, letting his hands stroke over the mound of James’ arse and grip his hips. He pulled out slowly, before ramming back in hard and fast, just to see James writhe and his toes curl in. Then he began his pace, slow yet strong thrusts as he fucked James almost languidly. From the heavy panting, Albus suspected it wasn’t so languid for him. The size and girth of Albus’ cock was difficult to accommodate, especially considering the harsh way he snapped his hips. “Is this what you think about when you have your tiny cock in some woman’s pussy, hm? A proper dick filling you up like you were made for?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James was practically finished and Albus had barely started. He was arching his back and moaning and squirming, his small cock erect and flush against his stomach. “Tell me.” Albus demanded, fed up of the pathetic sight before him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes!” James cried, almost immediately. “Yes, Albus! All I think about. All I cum to. Your cock, fuck- yes, Albus!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good faggot.” He said, and watched in delight as James’ cock streamed precum all over the sheets. “Hah! You’re practically a girl the way your tiny penis gets wet for me. Maybe I should make you into a little girly for me to fuck. Would you like it if I dressed you up in pretty frills and had you bounce on my cock?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Albus! Please!” James cried, voice hoarse. Albus chuckled, delighted at how deplorable James looked, begging to be fucked like a girl.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve already got a clit.” Albus mused, snaking his hand around James’ belly and gripping his small length. He gave it a few slow tugs, building up the pleasure before squeezing at the base, preventing any relief. “Look at it, fits in the palm of my hand.” Still gripping James tightly, Albus began to pick up the pace, fucking him faster and harder so that his own breaths were loud in the room. James’ tight hole felt so good, sucking him deep into his body and cushioning him. Albus was sure that James was made to be fucked- it was impossible that a body that perfect could have been created for any other purpose. Regardless, he thought with a particularly punishing thrust, Albus would still use him as such.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Albus’ orgasm to James was like a prayer being answered. He sounded downright filthy with the noises that came out of his whore mouth. He thanked him over and over, pressing his little arse as far onto Albus’ prick as he could, unashamed. “Fill me.” He begged, his hole drinking up the last spurt of Albus’ cum.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly, Albus pulled himself out, watching with wide eyes as James’ pink hole stretched around his cock, then winked, clasping at nothing. He looked perfect with a wide, gaping hole pulsing as if begging to be used again. Albus’ cum began to leak out, dribbling down his arse. He reached out with one finger and scooped up a large blob of it, grimacing at the feel. He extended his finger to James’ mouth and watched as his red tongue lapped up his seed with alarming eagerness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Feeling kind, Albus rolled James onto his back and straddled his hips. James’ pupils were still blown, dark and dangerous. For a moment, he simply let James suffer with a full cock and no way to relieve himself. Then, he trailed his hand down James’ chest, tugging at his nipples and brushing through the thick hair. “I’ll have to get rid of this,” he mused, giving it a slight pull. James winced at the pain, but made no sound. “If you really want to be my baby girl.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do.” James replied, quick as always. Albus smiled, then rewarded him by taking his cock in his hand. It didn’t take long to get James off- he was practically on the edge the whole time they’d fucked, only Albus kept him from tipping over. But now that Albus was satisfied, he was content to let James cum, too. Let it never be said that he wasn’t nice to his brother.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That time Albus didn’t have to wait before he felt a hot tongue on his hand, hungrily eating every last bit of spunk from his hand. He was very pleased and told James as much. Then left for a shower.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Albus, wait!” James called just as he was about to step into the floo. When he turned around to face his brother, James looked sheepish, rubbing at his arm awkwardly. “I love you.” Something primal and possessive shot through Albus’ chest. He smiled, then walked over to James, cupping his cheek and pulling him in for a long, passionate kiss. His tongue pushed into his mouth, dominating him even in that moment. When he pulled back, James was flushed and panting, pupils blown wide.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll see you soon.” Albus waved and let the green flame swallow him up.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>